Climb Sickle
The Climb Sickle ( ) is a recurring tool present in the series. In the first game, Strider 2 and Strider (2014), it's the climbing tool used by Hiryu and Hien to cling and move through any wall and ceiling. While never actually used in the original manga, Hiryu is seen picking it up early onWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 1, Pg. 40. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5., and can be seen strapped to his back from that moment onward. It is, however, used once during the Gaiden chapter. In the NES game, it's replaced in its main function by the "Magnet Boots", though they only allow Hiryu to walk up specific magnetic walls. The Climb Sickle is also present in the non-canonical Strider II/''Returns, used by Hinjo. In the original home computer versions, however, its restricted to climbing walls only, being for some reason unable to attach to any ceiling. Overview Also simply referred to as SickleSega (September 1990, Mega Drive). ''Strider (English). Instruction Manual, Pg. 8 or Kama ( )Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction Manual, Pg. 12, the Climb Sickle is a sickle-shaped instrument used by the StridersStaff (1993). "Capcom Illustration Gallery". Club Capcom (0). Pg. 11-12. A portable climbing hook, the sickle can be used to climb and freely move through vertical walls and other obstacles, as well as hanging from ceilings and other platforms. The sickle is effective to climb through walls of any angle and can pierce through surfaces of any material such as rock, metal, etc. The Climb Sickle can also be used as a weapon, albeit Hiryu is very rarely seen using it as such, the only known instance being when he used it as a throwing weapon to kill one of the Zangi BrothersWada, Tatsumi (December 1988). "Comic Comp". Strider Hiryû Gaiden, Pg. 326. Kadokawa Shoten.. While not in use, the Climb Sickle is stored in its sheath, strapped onto Hiryu's shoulder. Additionally, he uses the sickle as a method of bodily throwing an enemy in his fighting game appearances. This, along with the Cypher, are part of Hiryu's basic equipment. Pendulum Anchor Note: This section refers to a scrapped gameplay concept, and thus does not appear in the game proper. The Pendulum Anchor ( )Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 33 is an unique Climb Sickle meant to be used by Hien. Much like his Geometrical Cypher, it greatly differs in shape and function to a basic Climb Sickle. Instead of a sickle shape this tool sports a straight small knife-like edge and works more akin to a grappling hook: when used, it shoots its blade forward with a wire attached to the handle, and Hien uses the momentum from a pendulum swing to quickly cross over any area.Staff (June 2000). "Strider Hiryu 2: Setting Document (Part 2)" (Japanese). Monthly Arcadia (06). Pg. 180. Gallery Climbsickle.jpg|Climb Sickle in the Arcade game Arc_stickerart_sickle.png|Hiryu using the Climb Sickle in Strider Climbsickle_str2_art.png|Climb Sickle in Strider 2 Climbsickle_manga.png|It's brief manga appearance MvC_sickle_throw.gif|Climb Sickle throw animation from Marvel vs. Capcom References Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Manga Content